The present invention relates to a novel fastener for fixing a body such as a bar hanger to a structural member.
Bar hangers are used to hold mechanical and electrical mechanisms to structural members such as beams, joist, and the like normally found in buildings and other structures. In particular bar hangers are used to hold electrical lighting units in place. Reference is made to U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 222,042, filed Jan. 2, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,677, which describes a typical bar hanger used for this purpose.
Prior art bar hangers often included fasteners at the end portion thereof which were difficult to fasten and align with the structural members of the building, such as the joists. Also, bar hangers of this type required the manufacture of left-hand and right-hand components which were often confusing to the ulitimate user of the same and added greatly to the manufacturing cost. In addition, fabrication of the bar hanger components often produced a great deal of scrap which wasted a great deal of material.
A fastener having universal qualities in conjunction with a bar hanger would be a great advance in the electrical and mechanical arts.